


Of All People You Had To Get Snart Pregnant

by Nova_Gibbs



Series: Barrah Nora Allen [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parent Barry Allen, Parent Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Gibbs/pseuds/Nova_Gibbs
Summary: Iris was mad, Joe was disappointed, Caitlin Cisco and Eddie were curious, while Harry just didn’t care.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Barrah Nora Allen, Caitlin Snow & Barrah Nora Allen, Cisco Ramon & Barrah Nora Allen, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Barrah Nora Allen, Eddie Thawne & Barrah Nora Allen, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Iris West & Barrah Nora Allen, Joe West & Barrah Nora Allen, Wally West & Barrah Nora Allen, Wally West/Barrah Nora Allen
Series: Barrah Nora Allen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Of All People You Had To Get Snart Pregnant

Iris was mad, Joe was disappointed, Caitlin Cisco and Eddie were curious, while Harry just didn’t care.

Iris was mad. Not because her best friend had a kid with Captain Cold but because he didn’t tell her. Her and Barry had been best friends since 4th grade. They told each other everything but yet he never told her about him having a daughter. She was also mad that Wally knew that Barry had a daughter before she did. ‘How many other people know about her?’ Iris asked herself. That also made her mad, not knowing how many other people know about Barrleeana or Barrah as she likes to be called.

Joe was disappointed. Barry had never told him about this girl. ‘Barrah has to be at least 13 or 14 years old, that would mean that Barry would have been keeping her a secret since he was about 15.’ Joe thinks to himself. Joe was disappointed that he never got to know the young girl as she grew up. That Barry had got Leonard Snart pregnant. The real question was how he got Snart pregnant.

Caitlin, Cisco, and Eddie were all curious. Eddie was curious because he has read all the paperwork and everything he could find about the Snarts and Mick Rory. Never once did anything he read say that Leonard Snart or either of the Snarts have a kid. Then again if he looked hard enough he could probably find something about her. Caitlin was curious whether or not Barrah had powers like Barry's. If so, how similar were they to his? Cisco was curious as to how Barry kept his daughter a secret.

Harry just didn’t care. Why? Because he already knew. He had seen the two of them together before and heard her call Barry dad. He had also seen Barrah with Snart before and heard her call him pa. He just figured out that Barry wanted it to be a secret. Which he was right about. 

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts when they heard Barry say “Can someone please say something?” 

Iris was the first to say anything. “Why the hell would you not tell me that you have a daughter Barry?” Barry smiles shyly at the question , before he could say anything Joe looks at Barry and says “Of All People You Had To Get Snart Pregnant” Barrah just laughs at that. “That is the exact reason he didn’t tell you. Dad was afraid that you guys would hate me because I was a Snart.” Iris smacks her Dad on the head because of his comment. “We would never hate you.” Everyone but Barry, Wally, and Harry say. 

“Hey Harry you’re being awfully quiet.” Cisco says looking at Harry “That’s Because I already knew. I had seen the two hanging out and Barrah called Barry dad.” “My question is how did Wally know that you had a daughter before us?” Caitlin asked Barry and Barry. "Well that is a long story." Wally answered.


End file.
